<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mom Sold Me to Beta Willumity by sirifiriwiri (viridiangold)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658100">My Mom Sold Me to Beta Willumity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/sirifiriwiri'>sirifiriwiri (viridiangold)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BETA WILUIMYTY, BETA WILUMITOSHA, Beta designs, F/F, Forgive Me, Multi, Parody, Polyamory, beta wilulmity r hotttt, i cringed so hard while writing this, i spent a rly long tim on this nyaa, lolololol, oh god time for the "real" tags, omg idk how to tag llololol, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/sirifiriwiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi everyone :3 my name is Viridian L’ove Rosadonna Life Gold and im new to ao3 &gt;.&lt;<br/>im kinda new to writing ff too lolololol so dont judge omg *blushes*<br/>OKAY SO I WANTED TO WRITE THIS CUZ BETA WILLUMITY R HOTTTT &gt;////&lt; and i toootally ship boshca with them *gasps* who is she gonna end up with!!!!<br/>there r gonna be NO LEMONS in this lololol YOU PERVS!!! just lots of smooching omg &gt;///////&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Mom Sold Me to Beta Willumity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: ARE U READYYYYYY!!!! thank u for clicking in this FANFIC</p><p>beta luz: wait viridian arent u forgetting something!</p><p>me: *GASP* omg ur right!!!! i need to do disclaimers &gt;.&lt; ALRIGH LISTEN UP EVEYRONE I WANNA MAKE IT CLEAR THAT i DONT OWN BETA WILLUMITY!!!!! *whispers evilly* altho i wish i did... nyeheheheh</p><p>beta amity: wait what was that</p><p>me: eep! NOThiNG!!! *runs away*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>i wake up at 9am and roll over in bed. i throw my fuchsia pink hair into a messy bun looking in the mirror at my oval shaped face and glassy blue-gray eyes (A/N: she has three eyes!!! &gt;-&lt;) and sigh. i'm not pretty. not like other girls. also i’m really skinny and have perfect pale skin (A/N: she’s not a vampire lolololol or… IS SHE 0_0) and people call me a nerd cuz im good at school but im not a nerd! i’m jiust not like other girls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my mother yells at me from downstairs "boschaaa!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes mom what. i said, starting down the stairs. she's an alcoholic and abusive but i put up with it i'm at school most days so it doesn't matter as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"basha" she says with a cigarette in her hand she waves around. "we dont have enough money to pay the bills so i've decided on something"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what mom" i say a feeling of dread in me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i want you to meet your new owners" she said. "i've sold you to beta willumity!!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: // GASP!!! okay that's it for now &gt;///&lt; thanks for reading i will update more when im done with the next part lololololol U WILL GET TO MEET…. *drumroll* BETA WILUILMITY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>